And Then There Were Three
by remedyofpain
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan aren't twins...but triplets? What's going to happen when Maddie Fitzpatrick moves from Boston to New Mexico? Will her new family accept her, even if she doesn't accept them?
1. This empty feeling: edited

**A/N This is my first story so can u please review. This chapter is dedicated to Mistress.In.Dispair –sticks tongue out- because she's the one who made me post this up. Grrr. 'Constructive criticism' is welcomed. But if you don't want me to continue, I understand perfectly. If you've got any ideas, shoot. -->**** Wow, I was really strange when I was younger; I'm just editing this stuff because I remembered there were a lot of errors. **

**

* * *

**I own nothing… 

**Title:** And Then There were Three

**By:** remedyofpain

**Ratings: **T

**Summary:** Sharpay always wanted a sister and now she has one. Now that Maddie's here everything's changing. And she's finally melting the Ice Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**This Empty Feeling**

**Maddie's POV**

I was leaning on the candy counter and just thinking …. Adopted! How can I, Maddie Fitzpatrick, be adopted! On the bright side I'm not blood related to Liam. "Mom" said that my real mother wanted to meet me. What the heck? One second I'm smart and confident Maddie and the next second I'm an empty whats-her-name. Is this how London feels when her father is too busy to visit? What if my mother is mean? If she was mean she wouldn't want to meet me would she? This is low. Arguing with myself? Sighing I remembered last night wishing my mother kept that secret to her self.

-Flashback-

"_Hey mom, how was work?" I inquired mom from the couch._

"_Ok, I guess. Maddie, there's something important I have to tell you." She confessed rather nervously._

"_Well, Shoot." I turned off the TV whilst mom came and sat next to me so I turned to face her on the couch. "What's up?" I shrugged. Was something wrong? Did something happen to granny? I asked my self._

"_Well, sixteen years ago, my best friend, Sarah, had triplets."_

"_Ok, but what does this have to do with anything?" Let's get to the point shall we?_

"_I'm getting there. Ok, and Sarah and her husband weren't exactly the richest people in the world. Sarah was working on her album and her husband, Vincent was a lawyer but he was new so he hardly ever got any cases. So they could only afford to take care of two children so they had to give up one of their children. Sarah knew I wanted a daughter of my own so she gave one of her daughters to me. She moved to New Mexico after she gave me one of her daughters." Mom looked me square in the eye but all she got outta me was a blank look._

"_Okayyyy," I said slowly, I think London's rubbing off on me. Am I… Nah! Mom would've told me sooner if I was. And I kinda look like granny with blonde hair. Ok, so maybe it's a little weird that I have blonde hair and everyone in my family has black hair with blue eyes. And I'm a blonde with brown eyes?_

_Mom took a deep breath. "Maddie, you're adopted."_

_So I __**am**__ adopted! So the baby that Sarah lady gave up was me! I gasped. So that Sarah lady is my mother? And I have two siblings? I wonder if we're all girls… What if we're all identical if they're girls? That would be weird. Hmmm… What if they're two boys that would be extremely awkward. I felt empty. Is this how London feels when she doesn't see her dad?_

"_Maddie? Are you ok? The reason I told you this today is because your mother called me today and she wants to meet you. She sent up a first class ticket to New Mexico for you. Your flight is next Wednesday."_

"_WHAT! New Mexico!" I sucked in a deep breath. Gosh, I wish London was here to hold my ear. Then it hit me, the reason mom was so nervous. "Mom, were you ever going to tell me I was adopted if you never got the call?" I asked as calm as possible. She shook he head in an I'm-not-sure way._

_I sighed exasperated. "Well you said I'm a triplet, so do I have," –I took a deep breath-"two sisters? What if we're all identical? That would be extremely weird! What if I have two brothers! I guess that would be ok but I'd feel extremely awkward. Hmmmm, what do you think mom? Mom, can I have plastic surgery? I mean, I don't want to have the same face as my sisters, I mean, this is the only face I have. And, well, it's mine! I don't want to share with-"_

"_MADDIE! First of all, you are NOT getting plastic surgery. Second of all, you have a brother and a sister. I don't know if they're identical or not. But that's all I know so please no more question. You're flight is next week Wednesday."_

"_Mom, what's going to happen after I visit? Would I have to live with them?" I nervously licked my lips, I guess it's contagious, the nervous thing._

"_We're not sure, we're just not sure. You better start packing." Mom declared kicking off her shoes and cocking them on the coffee table._

"_Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I murmured uneasily. _

-End of flashback-

"Maddie? Maddie! MADDIE!"

I looked around dazed, "huh? Oh-rite-ummm hi?" Carrie was looking down at me, because I was so short and because she had on high heels, she gave me a worried look. "Are you ok? You seemed…distant. Is anything wrong? Are you still upset that no one except Zack showed up to your birthday party on Saturday?"

"No, but thanks for the memory. I don't want to burden you with my problems but…." I told Carrie everything even the part about me wanting plastic surgery.

Carrie whistled, "Wow!" _Wow doesn't even cover half of it._ I thought miserably.

"I was wondering if you could, you know, break the news to Zack and Cody for me." I said hopefully.

"Sure why not."

"And London and Esteban and Mr. Moseby and well, everyone else?"

"Might as well have a party!" Carrie mused, then she laughed, at what I didn't know. _Wait, was that a joke? Well, an attempted joke._

"Carrie, that wasn't funny," I broke in shaking my head.

"I know, I kneed to work on that" she mumbled seizing her laughter.

"Ok, thanks for everything Carrie. I'm leaving for New Mexico next week Wednesday and -gulp- I don't know when I'm coming back." My eyes turned a glassy cinnamon color.

"Oh, don't worry, it's going to be ok-" Carrie started but she was interrupted by Mr. Moseby.

"Carrie, I have been looking for you everywhere! And Madeline, back to work. I'm not paying you two to talk about life or anything else for that matter!" Mr. Moseby bellowed in his usual manner, waving his hands all over the place.

"Sorry Mr. Moseby." I promised, " see you later Carrie."

"Don't worry!" Carrie said, running after Mr. Moseby, who was running after Zack and Cody who were playing, 'Doggie in the Middle' with Ivana while London was shopping. _Yep, I was definitely going to miss this hotel and everyone in it._ I thought as I packed some candy onto the shelves.

* * *

**Ok, yes I finished editing it, I just did some minor touch ups. I'd still like to thank Mistress.In.Despier, for pushing me to do this ::sob:: without her, I wouldn't have posted anything in here for a very long time.**


	2. Not twins?: edited

**A/N Well, I edited this chapter…wow…it's pretty stupid. And…it's very odd.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the cute song**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Not twins?**

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine Albuquerque, today will be another bright and sunny day-" A perfectly silver manicured hand flied up from under the mountains of sheets and covers pounding a fist down on the alarm clock numerous times before it finally came off. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. _It can't be seven already! _Just as I was falling back asleep my door slammed open and Ryan bounced into my room.

"Sharpie, get up! Sharpie!" Ryan hollered stressing on the 'pie' while stripping my covers off of me. "It's time to get up!" I just ignored him; _I don't know why he's such a morning person. It's disgusting! _I was, once again, falling asleep when I felt my bed moving up and up starting to feel a bit nauseous I groaned again and rolled over, but my bed just felt like a little engineless boat stranded during a hurricane.

"Sharpie! My darling sister, it's time to get upppp!" Ryan sang out while jumping on my bed.

I sat up furious, "Get out!" I croaked as calm as I'd ever be, which wasn't very calm but anyway. "GET OUT!" I yelled, ok, calming time is officially over.

"Whatever you say, Sharpie!" Ryan smirked.

"I told you never to call me that! I am not a writing utensil! Do I look like a marker to you? With a big black tipped head and an oddly shaped body!" I hollered, even though he was right next to me.

"Actually-"

"Oh shut up! And…. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I jumped off my bed, grabbed him by his arm and pushed him out the door. "AND STAY OUT!"

" Sorry for waking you Sharpay." Ryan said. _Finally some respect!_ "Obviously you were enjoying your dream about Troy. Next time I'll just-"

"Ryan! You're _so _immature!" I locked the door and got ready for school. Every morning, Ryan would do the same thing, I know, I know, why don't I just lock my door? I guess I kinda enjoy yelling at Ryan every morning, and I know for a fact our neighbour Mr. Willis really appreciates my screaming as his personal alarm. But I can't help but wonder what it'll be like to have a sister.

----

"Morning mom, dad" I said as I sat down for some home cooking. Well, not mom's cooking. Maria's cooking. My mother couldn't make toast; the last time she tried to cook she nearly burnt down the house. Good thing we had Maria around, and the insurance too.

"Same here" Ryan yawned, "morning"

"Mother, why couldn't I have a sister! Ryan is just _so _immature!" I whined. Ryan playfully glared at me, showing me that I didn't hurt his feelings. "Are you sure we're even twins! I mean, look at him! He's like a five year old in a sixteen year old's body!" I cried out holding in my laughter.

" Nuh-uhhh!" Ryan argued." It's a five and a HALF year old!"

"Whatever, Ryan." I crowed rolling my eyes, " See what I mean!"

"Ryan behave; Sharpay eat." our mother looked up from her breakfast. "Maybe we should tell them now." My mother said looking at our father who just shrugged while Ryan and I exchanged quizzical looks.

"I've got to see to work. See you kids later" Our father fled the room, suitcase in hand after kissing mom good bye, a _horrifying_ event us teenagers did not need to witness.

Mom sighed obviously exasperated. "Well, Sharpay, Ryan, you aren't twins."

"WHAT! AREN'T TWINS!" I glared at my mother, "Is this some kind of a joke?" I cried out, waving my fork around hysterically, "You mean, all my life I've been living a lie!"

"Sharpay calm down! You and Ryan aren't twins because you're triplets!" Mom said in her as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Mom," Ryan said cautiously , "there's only two of us. One, two. " Ryan counted, pointing to the both of us, "No more no less."

"Sharpay, now would be a wonderful time for you to try and shut your brother up." Our mother joked. "When you _three _were born, your father and I were…poor. We couldn't afford take care of a child. But we accept the fact that we would be having twins, if we both took extra jobs, we might make it through. But three, there was no possible way we could've taken care of three kids. No one knew I was having triplets, it was a surprise, a lovely surprise, but unexpected none the less."

"The doctors had to surgically remove Maddie from my stomach, that's why I have that big scar.Eventually, when she can out she was so small and tiny they had to put her on life support. One of you, apparently you Sharpay, had been eating all the food and nutrients so that Madeline hardly got any."

"I see nothing's changed with you Sharpay."

"Oh shut up Ryan!"

"Yes, I got to see her for a while and while I was down down at her, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't be a mother of _three _kids, I was just twenty years old. I looked down upon her little face and I knew I'd never be able to give her the life she needed. So, weeks after she recovered and was released from the hospital, I decided then and there that I would give her to my best friend Jennifer, and being the friend she is she left me name her."

"I remember, before I gave her to Jennifer, I would put all of you in a big crib together and I'd just sit there and watch you all. Sharpay, you would usually just drift off to sleep in a corner by yourself and while you slept Ryan and Madeline, that's her name, they would be talking to each other softly in your baby language as if not to wake you up Sharpay. Sometimes I couldn't tell who was Sharpay and who was Madeline, but I would always figure it out eventuall., Sharpay had a higher sort of wail than Madeline and while you, Sharpay cried for everything, Madeline hardly ever cried. You would squeal whenever you saw anything pink while Madelin would wrinkle her nose, just like your father, and turn her head away."

Ryan and I merely sat there, our brains numb from all the information it took it. I was overwhelmed by all the feelings I held inside of me. I was jealous of how highly our mother spoke of Madeline. It seemed like she appreciated her more than she appreciated me. But at the same time, I felt angry at myself for ever thinking something like that, Madeline deserved all of our mother's attention. I looked up at my mother, she was just sitting there staring blankly into space. _Thank goodness she's still breathing._ I noticed the rise of her chest and shrugged off her guilty look.

"We've got to go to school now, ok? Bye." Ryan and I exited the room after his 'words of wisdom'

"Sharpay, do you know what this means?" Ryan babbled happily.

"Yes, we were poor. I can't believe itl; you better not tell anyone about this. The Evans never has nor ever will be poor. This is horrible. Our reputations could be down the toilet if that came out." I complained bitterly, erasing all thought of my sister. _This can not be happening!_

"Sharpay; focus! Weren't you listening or did you stop after mom said we were poor? We have a sister! A baby sister!" I_ don't know why he was so happy, he's already got me!_

"Our life is like a lifetime movie. Kids find long lost sister, they find the part of themselves they always felt missing. Then they live happily ever after. How cliché." I observed dreamily.

"Kids, Maddie's coming to visit on Wednesday so I would appreciate it if you were nice to her!" our mother explained. She had followed us out of the kitchen and was currently exasperated with me and Ryan.

"Who's Maddie?" I interjected "and what about our sister?" I blinked in confusion and cocked my head to the left.

"Maddie _is_ our sister! Madeline...Maddie. You'd think she would've caught on by now." Ryan looked at our mother who merely nooded.

"Oh, I knew that." _Ok so Maddie's Madeline and she's coming in... eight days? Alright; I can see it now, another me. Wait a second…eight days! _I turned around and glared at my mother.

"Mother, she's coming in _eight_ days? That's right around the corner! So is that your reason for actually telling us about her, because she's coming…in _eight_ days? Anything else you'd like to add to that list mother? If you really are our mother. Next thing you'll be telling me is that Dale Evans isn't really our father and Boi isn't really my dog."

"Sharpay, now is not that time! I have to run some errands so I'll see you kids later." Mom said while walking out the door.

"Can you believe it Ryan! We have a sister! What do you think's going to happen? You better not tell anyone about this; let's give 'em the surprise of a lifetime. We could be a trio, she'd be like another me. Now how fun would that be?" I babbled, I always babble when I'm excited, it's such a bad habit.

"No, having two of you wouldn't be fun; it would be scary. Now I'd have someone to boss around; but what if she can't sing, or act?" Ryan paced the hallway.

"Then we'll teach her; _duh_. Come on, let's go. You have to get a good parking spot this time." I barked pulling on my façade once more.

"But first, let's get dressed." Ryan looked at me in my pajamas and then down at himself in his boxers.

"I'm with you on that one."

* * *

"Move, move, get out of my way, MOVE!" Ryan and I said making our way to our lockers. 

"Hey, Ryan, Sharpay, great party!" Stephanie Long said. Our sixteenth birthday was on Saturday, two days ago. And let me tell you, it was one heck of a party!

"Duh! What did you expect! Come on Ryan." I said walking away from my locker.

We walked into English, right on time and made our way to our seats. After five minutes I got bored of Mr. Lenner's boring lecture. My thoughts drifted to Ryan and my birthday party. I have to admit, it was awesome! And the cake was chocolate! YUM! My favorite. Everything was great until I found Ryan showing Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Kelsi and Chad a video of our very first talent show. I leaned on the doorframe and looked at the video. Our cousin taped it, she was eight I think. They didn't know I was there, of coarse and I wasn't going to tell them. _I'll let it slide_. You see they weren't really my friends, they were more Ryan's friends than mine. The only friend I have there is Gabi,.

The video showed me and Ryan back stage, of our very first talent show. We were wearing blue, our favorite color back when we were five.

"Sharpay, I'm scared, what if I forget everything!" five year old Ryan said wide eyed.

"Don't be, just keep your eyes on Grandma and make believe we're singing just for her." I advised him reassuringly.

"And now we have, Ryan and Sharpay Evan singing 'Bravery.' One of them in the blue suits announced into a microphone. We stepped out on the stage and waited for our music to start.

"Hmmmm, that's really good advice for a five year old. Especially if it's coming from Sharpay. Ryan and Gabriella glared at Chad. I started warming up to Gabriella after the whole musical episode. I finally started giving her a chance, Taylor wasn't that bad either. Kelsi; I had known her for some time but I never really took her seriously; until now. It was just the lunk-headed basketballer, and no I'm not talking about Chad, that I have a problem with now. Over the weeks, I've grown to ignore Chad even more, much like everyone else had done as I had opened my mouth to sing.

_Me: I've given up my night light, cause I'm not scared of the dark._

_Ryan: I've tasted buttermilk, sat through Jurassic Park._

_Me: I've taken off my training wheels, used a dog shampoo._

_Ryan: Sometimes there's no limit to the scary things I'll do_

_Ryan: I don't hide in the closet, when I hear a thunder clap._

_Me: I've dunk my head in water, I've sat on Santa's lap._

_Ryan: I never bat an eye, when I get my measles shot_

_Me: So when things get real scary, it's a good thing that I've got._

_Both: Bravery! I'm loaded with bravery!_

_Ryan: When I'm in a pitch, I don't even flinch, I'm cool and I'm calm._

_Both: Bravery! I'm brimming with bravery!_

_Me: I'm always prepared, and if I'm so scared, I get my mom._

_Me: first day in kindergarden., others might have wept._

_Ryan: I sat and played with legos at nap time I just slept._

_Me: I've climbed the tallest jungle gym, slide the biggest slides_

_Ryan: When I go to Disney world I ride the biggest rides._

_Me: Plus Friday at assembly, in front of the whole school._

_Ryan: I played a singing carrot and didn't lose my cool_

_Me: I hopped out on that stage and sang out clean and strong_

_Ryan: In sticky situations, I always bring along._

_Both: Bravery! Three cheers for bravery!_

_Ryan: The sight of a ghost, won't turn me to toast, I'm badder than bad._

_Both: Bravery! I'm brimming with bravery!_

_Me: But if I'm despair, and mom isn't there, there's always dad!_

_Me: Bravery, when my knees get wavery._

_Ryan: My heart's in my mouth, my nerve's heading south and I've got the shakes._

_Me: Bravery, when my voice gets quavery_

_Ryan: I suck in my gut, I'm mean and I'm mune. I stagger and strut preteen marine._

_Both: Left, right, left, right I've left the general behind_

_Both: Bravery, three cheers for bravery! You won't see us clench, when we're in a drench, or when things get hairy._

_Both: Bravery, let's hear it for bravery, we're so full of bravery._

_Me: It's scary._

Everyone let out a chorused 'awww' and said we looked 'soo adorable'. Gabriella squealed and declared that she could 'eat you two kiddies up!' Everyone gave her a weird look except for Ryan who replied with a 'If you're hungry, we've got food in the fridge no need to resort to cannibalism.' By now the party was offically over and everyone had left except them because they were sleeping over. I rolled my eyes and pretended I had just entered the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I glared at everyone in the room; Jason looked away guility and Taylor and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"Oh nothing, we were just watching some videos." Ryan knew from experience to never lie to Sharpay Evans.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, again "I'll be in the music room if anyone needs me so; try not to need me."

"You guys have a music room!" Gabi gasped.

* * *

Buh-ring! Everyone grabbed their bag and ran out of class, books in hand. I moved a little slowly, actually taking the time to put my books into my bag. Ryan, as usual, waited for me by the door. I only had English with him and Kelsi. 

"Are you ok Sharpay? You seemed a little out of it in English." Kelsi asked me. She's been outgoing ever since the last 'musicale.' I was terribly suprised when I found out we had similar tastes in everything- except clothes, boy do we differ greatly in that deparment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking. What do we have next?" I asked digging through my bag.

**After another typical East High Day**

"I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored, boredddd." I sang. " Ryan where do you think Maddie will be staying? Don't you think Maddie's a weird name? Do you think her mother- well mom's friend likes that name? Do you think she lookes like me still? Why do you think the-"

"I'm guessing the room opposite yours and don't ask me any more stupid questions." He snapped irritably.

"You mean the guest room? But it's so bore-ring; no one likes to sleep in there." I pointed out rather surprised. "Idea! IDEA!" I exclaimed jumping up and down in my chair.

"What?" Ryan hissed holding his head in pain, no person should have to go through the pain of hearing Sharpay's voice screeching out 'Idea! Idea!' every few days.

"I've got an idea!" I squealed no longer holding in my excitement, "Why don't we fix it up? You know paint it over, move stuff around. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. I bet she didn't even think about that! And it's not like we don't have the time; we've done our home work and practiced our singing. I'm going to ask mom." I hopped out of the chair and ran down the hall and barged into our parents room.

"Mom, is Maddie going to stay in the guest room opposite my room?"

"Why yes, I suppose." Our mother replied absent mindly.

"Well I was wondering; Madeline's coming to visit and because she _is_ part of the family, she should have her very own room don't you think? And I'm almost certain that once she comes to visit, she'll come a second time And I'm sure she wouldn't want to feel left out so, can Ryan and I ummm, I don't know, redecorate her room?" I begged, widening my eyes and sticking out my bottom lip.

"Well, ok if you really want to. But don't you need to get some stuff for her new room? Like lamps or whatever it is you'll need?" Our mother wasn't much of a designer either, she was just your avererage everyday music producer.

"Leave that part to me." Ryan informed us excitedly.

"Here's my credit card, don't spend too much." Our mother warned us, obviously distracted while she held out her credit card.

"Don't worry, we won't." We chorused grinning at each other.

"Let's go for a purple and blue version of my room!" I pleaded bouncing down the stairs.

"Or let's not." Ryan muttered afraid he'd have another Sharpay to deal with in the house.

**Five long tedious hours later**

"Wow, this room looks great!" Ryan stated breathing out a puff of air, "I hope she likes it!"

"She better! I did not work for five hours straight for nothing!" I ranted bossily.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry" Ryan groaned. Together we walked out of her room and turned around, one more time, sighed, turned off the light and closed the door. _I can't wait to see her reaction! I can't wait to see her! My triplet, Maddie!_ I squealed inwardly and ran after Ryan jumping on his back.

* * *

**Review Replies**

Unavailable Penname- no comment to you!

Shoelace22- thanks, I'll try to update faster. Laziness over came me

#1 Sister Act Fan- well you got your wish! Here's chapter two

TroypayFan- I have no idea what to make it.

Guest ?- Hmm I'll see, cause I like a Traddie but I'd like a Troypay. So confused!

Ryuu Amethyst- thankz a lot!

dcsprousegirl- hope you like this chapter as much as the last one

Lucas –Gabreel-Fan –Thanks, I'm not so sure if anyone else noticed….

**Chapter two…edited :::is proud::: these earlier chapter are pretty stupid. Oh well, I'm off to edit chapter three!**

**Ash**


	3. Teddy Bear Oh Teddy Bear

**A/N Hey everyone, it's been a while, I know, I'm sorry but I wrote chapter 3 a long time ago but I decided to make it chapter 4 and I now had to write a new chapter 3. In my opinion, this chapter sucks because I wasn't really into it. But, you guys voted and it's 5-8 so, hope you like it, even though it's not my best work and sucks because it's a bit boring. But that's only if you ask me. BTW I changed chapter 2, stupid computer screwed it up. Oh and sorry, it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a pen I stole from my brother, oh- and the plot too.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 3 **

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

"Flight 735, calling all passengers for flight number 735 to New Mexico."

"That's my flight," I said to no one in particular. Everyone could've and would've been here but they had to work, I mean it's not like you can shut down the Tipton for a day! And mom, had to go to the office last minute, so, you guessed it. I'm here alone, by myself, with no one to talk to. –sigh- I feel depressed.

"Hey, that's my flight too." A manly voice said. The goof proberly thought I was talking to him.

I turned around to see the most gorgeous **Maddie does say that right?** guy ever! He had raven black hair,**just picture Kyle from Kyle XY** with crystal sea blue eyes. He had on blue jeans and a black tee shirt that really brought out his eyes. **lol** _Stay calm Maddie, In and out, in and out. Act natural and don't let him see you're excited. And be mysterious!_ London's voice rang through my head.

"Ummm…ok?" I said or rather asked weakly.

"Sorry," he said, " but I've been here for half an hour and I've been bored." He said grinning like an idiot. "Our flight is 4 hours and I'll be really bored and I don't like being bored, no one likes being bored or lonely for that matter……"

"Calm, excited,. Got it!" I whispered rather loudly not really paying attention to his babbling.

"What?"

"Uhhh, nothing I didn't say anything, did you say something? I didn't say anything." I said nervously.

"Last call for passengers on Flight 735 to New Mexico."

"Uh uh, we really got to go." I said walking really fast to the terminal. I guess I walked really REALLY fast cause when I looked back lonely boy was no where to be seen.

I buckled my seat belt and wondered who my fellow border would be. _God, I hate flying!_

"Lonely much?" I looked up to see none other than Lonely Boy. _OMG! I love flying!_

"Let me guess, **you're** the person who's going to sit next to **me** in **that** chair, which is next to **me**!" I said pretending to be insulted.

"You like to make things difficult don't you!" he said grinning foolishly. "And yes, that's **me**! Trevor, who's **me**, who's going to sit next to **you**, in **that** chair, which is next to **you**. See, I can do it too!" Trevor said proudly.

"Whatever." I said making room for him to pass to get to his seat. _Stay Calm Maddie! Remember, looks aren- Oh, who am I kidding? Just stay strong and in control!_

" Strong and in control! Got it!" I said to myself.

"Do you normally talk to yourself on planes or in airports or anywhere for that matter?" Trevor teased.

"No! Of coarse not!" I scoffed. "Everyone knows you talk to yourself in front of a mirror so you know you're actually listening! DUH!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Wise cracker, huh! So, What's your name? I mean, I told you mine!"

"So, I didn't make you tell me! You did that on your own!" I said surprisingly confident.

"Fine, don't!"

"Ok, I won't" I said smirking. I looked in my duffel bag until I found it. I pulled out my iPod from –sniff, sniff- London!

"Are you crying?" Trevor asked in disbelief.

"No,-sniff- of coarse not!" I said as I pulled out my book. **Adopted for the young: Hellos and goodbyes.**

--------

The plane took off five minutes ago and Trevor was, well, I'm not sure what he's doing, but he's rather cute. The usual noisy roaring coming from the propellers, from the plane, became my very own soothing and rhythmical lullaby. I was slowly drifting unconscious dreaming about…… TEDDY BEARS? I supposedly still had my iPod on because in my dream, Last Summer from Busted, was playing, rather loudly.

**In Maddie's Dream**

I was lying down on a Teddy Bear in a huge black room and he had his arm around me. The Teddy was huge, bigger than me, if he wasn't so comfortable I would've proberly changed my dream but hey. It's not everyday you dream about Teddy Bears. Now if it would only keep still. Aww I give up. I got up and looked at Teddy, who was now singing along with the song, and he was actually good. Teddy then stuck out his hand and we danced our way through my newly dreamt street and around the world only stopping for me to catch my breath. There was a lady selling peanuts who looked at me, then at Teddy and shook her head.

_So, I'm guessing this isn't the dream where I'm queen of the world._ Tired from our musical **lol** we stopped for a minute where I found myself back in the same dark room and lying on Teddy. My hands were around, his big soft waist and were clasped together and my head was on his shoulder. Like before, Teddy started to move, it's like he was dancing with me on top of him. He wanted to move so much he pushed me off of him. And gently started dancing around the Tipton lobby, formerly known as the black room.

He was dancing around Zack and Cody and Mr. Moseby and Raven saying follow me Maddie don't be afraid. I followed Teddy with Zack and Cody and Raven and Mr. Moseby trailing behind me. We followed him into some unknown passage way with a lot of doors with funny labels like Maddie's 16th birthday and Maddie and London, Oh happy days. We stopped outside a door labeled: Maddie's baby memories.

"Go ahead, open it!" Teddy said.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Everyone started chanting and dancing their open it dance so I did the obvious. I opened it. There was a flash of bright light and I found myself in a hospital room with three people and three babies. My mom was one of the ladies who was there and she was holding the hand of a beautiful lady with brown hair and big cinnamon eyes, similar to mine.

The lady was in the hospital bed and she was crying she held two babies in her hands and a man who had blonde hair and blue eyes had another baby. Before anything else could happen Teddy started dancing and so did Zack and Cody and Raven and Mr. Moseby. There was a bright flash again and I was in the lobby again. But Teddy was still dancing he only stopped when we were right back where we were before in a dark room and I was sleeping on top of him.

**End of Maddie's Stupid and useless dream.**

"Teddy, stop moving!" I said in confusion. It seems that every time he dances something goes wrong.

"Well, I want to eat! I've sat here with you on me for three hours! Three! I think I deserve- Who's Teddy?" I groaned and opened my tightly shut eye lids and saw Trevor. Trevor was my Teddy Bear! I shut my eyes and hoped this was still a dream but when I opened them again, my head was now against his chest.

"Would you and your girlfriend like anything else?" the flight attendant asked Trevor.

"I'm not- He's not-We're not- I'll have a coke." I said weakly unclasping my hands and flattening my hair. There was award silence for 10 minutes as I sipped on my coke.

"So…. Where are you off to?" Trevor asked cautiously.

"Albuquerque. You?"

"Same. So…." He said looking out the window.

"What?" I flipped the page in my book, which was really boring by the way.

"Who's Teddy? Is he your boyfriend. Your brother? Do you like him-" Trevor just opened his mouth and a load of questions came running out.

"Okkk. You need to clam down. Breathe in and out. In and Out. And you see, I had this dream where this was this big Teddy and we danced down a street and there was this lady with nuts and she shook her head at us and then we-"

"Please fasten your seat belts, we are now arriving in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"We're here, already! But we still have five more hours!"

"Not really." Trevor said with his head turned." I fell asleep too."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. _Please tell me that's not why the top of my hair is wet!_

I got up as like the rest of the passengers and stretched for my bag. Three people shuffled past me, if I wasn't sane I would've said they were Zack, Cody and London, but with the people's long black jackets and shades, I wasn't sure but they weren't on the plane when I came on. Maybe they came on after me. I shrugged off the feeling as I took the last step down and off the plane. I turned around but once again, Trevor was gone.

I stopped right in front of the terminal and looked around I forgot about the three people on the plane and about my weirdo dream. _I hope my new family likes me._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Sorry about the stupid chapter, but it's rushed cause school is tomorrow, so I had to minimize the chapter in order to type it so fast. Please no flames. Though, I need one. I hate this chapter, and everything about it. It's blah! And I'm sure you guys agree. Sorry again about it being lamo and plano. Read and Review.**

**Ash**


	4. I see you're not wasting anytime chewing

**A/N Stupid computer shut off on me. I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update. I hate the last chapter so I'll show you guys the original one I made. I was grounded for a whole semester aka term. Stupid Teachers. I made a trailer for this story God knows why, if you wanna check it out I'll leave the URL at the bottom of this chapter. Sorry for everyone that really liked this story. You guys choose which one you want me to continue from, ok? Before I leave…… are my chapters long? Or really short? Ok, I'll stop babbling.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 alternate**

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

"Ughh, I can't believe mom made us wait for Maddie! As if the room wasn't enough! We missed singing practice for her!" I ranged on , but as per usual my older brother by 3 and a half minutes was too busy looking for Maddie.

"Come on! We've only been here for 5 minutes! I'm going to check the luggage………. Thing" Ryan said. I sighed and sat down on one of those hard blue plastic chairs. This is impossible! We don't even know what she looks like! And there's no way I'm holding up a stupid sign!

**No One's P.O.V.**

**or mine's**

Ryan walked by the luggage department and read the name tags on bags as he walked passed. He was too pre-occupied reading some Cody Martin's bag that he knocked into someone.

"Sorry." The voice said.

"That's ok." He said not looking up from the tag.

"Do you know where I can catch a cab?" the female voice asked. Ryan glanced up at her. She was a short preppy looking blonde, who seemed rather annoyed.

"Over there," he said pointing to the west of himself. And then bent back down reading people's name tags.

"Thanks."

That girl, for a second looked just like Sharpay! Ryan walked over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Guess what? I saw someone who looked just like you!"

"Really?" Sharpay asked interested. "Who was she?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know but she asked me where she could catch a cab. She seemed annoyed." He said thoughtfully.

Sharpay stopped filing her nails and looked up at Ryan, who froze and looked down at Sharpay.

"You think? Nahhh!" Ryan said, eventually.

"Did you read her tag?" Sharpay asked while resuming to filing her nails.

"Uhhh, no?"

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed earning many odd looks from people who had turned around to look at her.

"Come on," Ryan grabbed Sharpay's hand causing the nail file to fly out of ither hand and pulled her into the direction their 'Maddie' went.

They walked, well actually Sharpay walked, Ryan ran, so Sharpay walked as fast as she could because even though she loved all the attention, all those people's stares where beginning to creep her out! Ryan pointed to a blonde waiting for a cab and ran up to her yelling like a mad man.

"Hey! Hey you! Wait up a second! Hey! Hey! Blonde girl! Yea you! Wait up!" So much for laying low. The girl turned around and saw Ryan running towards her. Her eyes lit up, not because she was happy, but because she was filled with rage. "Blonde girl?" She gave him an annoyed look, much like the one Sharpay gives him when he calls her Sharpie.

Ryan gasped and stood right in front of her speechless. He looked at the girl, then back at Sharpay who was slowly making her way towards them. He turned back to the girl this time with his jaw dropped open.

"Can I help you?".

"Are you, by any chance, Maddie Fitzpatrick?" Ryan asked still gapping at her.

"Yes why?" she asked irritably.

"Well, I'm Ryan….Ryan Evans... we, my sister and I, were suppose to take you home…to meet our mom." The girl furrowed her eye brows and thought for a bit.

"Yes! Well it's about time someone finally cam for me. I'm Maddie, but you know that already don't you?"

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

I stuck out my hand relieved, I've been here for the past 50 minutes, you'd be relieved too if you were here for 50 minutes waiting for someone you didn't know.

"Ry, did you find her yet?" A girl, who I assume was Ryan's sister asked. The girl gasped and looked at Ryan then looked back at me.

"Not this again," I groaned.

"OH!" she said wide eyed.

"MY!" I said actually looking at her this time.

"CHEESE?!?!?!" Ryan said excitedly. The girl and I both gave him quizzical looks. Ryan hung his head obliviously embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's been on my mind lately." He mumbled.

The girl walked in circles around me examining me and my outfit.

"Not bad, not bad at all." She said still looking at me.

" Do you know, you guys have the same face!" Ryan asked over his last 'cheese' outburst.

"No, REALLY, I mean, it's everyday I see a girl who looks just like me!" the girl said sarcastically.

"I'm Sharpay, I take it you're Maddie."

"How many Maddie Fitzpatrick's do you know?" I asked.

"I guess the whole sarcasm thing runs in the family." Ryan said.

"Sorry, I'm a little irritated, 50 minutes in an over packed airport can never do anyone any good." I stated.

"Are you hungry? We've got pizza!" Ryan said happily. "Cheese and Pepperoni."

"So that's why you guys are so late!" I smiled at Ryan's boyish playful ways.

"Let's go." Sharpay said, "People are beginning to stare….again."

I grabbed my bags and followed Ryan who had my suitcases.

"Ok, just to get this straight, you guys are my brother and sister, right?"

"Right." Ryan said putting my suitcases in the SUV. "On with the pizza!" he said scrambling next to me and the pizza.

"Maybe, I should drive." Sharpay said looking at Ryan gobble down his first slice.

"I think you should." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"You now Sharpay," Ryan said in between bites as Sharpay drove out of the airport, " you shouldn't keep it all bottled inside."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, no need to piss off my sister already.

"I think all that pizza's gone to your head, Ry." Sharpay said playfully.

"Sharpay's really excited, but because she's soo used to being all-"

"You know, it's never good to talk about me when I'm driving." Sharpay stated smiling.

"So, uhh, what's your- I mean our mom like?" Ok, so I changed the subject, even though Sharpay was smiling, she seemed heavily affected by what Ryan was saying.

"Mom's the greatest! She's kind, gentle, and she's always there when you need her. It's not something every mom, with a career like her's can do." Sharpay smiled at the thought of her mom.

"You forgot to mention stubborn and a major push over! It's a shame though, none of us look like mom. We all look like dad, which is kinda scary if you ask me. But you and Sharpay did get mom's big cinnamon eyes." Ryan said grinning between his fourth or fifth slice of pizza.

"We're here!" he grinned and jammed the crust of his slice into his mouth.

"I see you're not wasting anytime chewing." Sharpay said whilst rolling her eyes and pulling into the drive way of a really REALLY big- no huge house, correction, mansion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N ok, many people've been asking me if Trevor is the same Trevor from The Suite Life, but he's not. He's just some random boy Maddie slept on during the ride to New Mexico. Ok, that was not suppose to come out that way! So just ignore that last part. Here's the URL for the video thingy. Please leave a comment if you can. ** can copy and paste it. Hope you like it! 

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, I –insert heart here- it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**So review and tell me which chappie you want me to continue from. **

**Lots of love,**

**Ash**


	5. Expect The Unexpected

**A/N Gahh! I'm free! Liberation! XD I found my book and I'm on a roll, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, well I think you get the point from here. Anyways, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. But you know, life's been hectic, but I'm loving it anyways! I hope you guys didn't give up on this story or something like that. I know there is a lot of fics like this out here now, but I thought I'd finish it, just for you guys. Ok, enough chit-chat! Let's get a move on people! And here's with chapter 5! Almost everyone wanted me to continue from the alternate chapter 4. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chappie……. Since you guys said you liked Sharpay nice, I put her nicer, but I will put parts where she snaps for no reason and just loses 'it.'**

_

* * *

_

_XD_

**Expect The Unexpected When You Least Expect It.**

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

"Whoa," Maddie breathed out.

"That's usually the reaction we get when people see our house. You'll get used to it though." Ryan said happily. I walked past them and opened the front door.

"Good afternoon Sharpay." Our butler, Martin said, "you have a guest."

"We do?" I asked confused.

"Yes, a Gabi or Abby she said her name was. She's in the kitchen right now helping Maria wash the dishes."

"Hey Martin! Meet our long lost triplet sister, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick slash Evans." I'm really starting to worry about Ryan. Why is he being so happy all of a sudden?

"Uhh, hey Martin! I'm Maddie, but you already know—"

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said appearing from no where.

"Ahhhh! What's that behind you? Ahhh!" I screamed hysterically.

"Where? Where? What is it?" Gabi asked frantically while turning around. I took the chance to push Ryan and Maddie back out of our front door.

"I think it's a spider! A Daddy Long Legs too!!" I said knowing fully well that Daddy Long Leg spiders were the ones she was most afraid of.

It was either; Maddie and Ryan knew exactly what was happening or they were too confused to react, I've got dibs on the first one. Knowing they would go through the back door, because it was the only other way they could've gotten inside the house, I slammed the front door shut.

"I don't see anything….." Gabi said puzzled.

"Ohh, well, it must've been our dog." I replied stupidly. I mentally slapped my forehead for that one.

"Your….dog? But how could you mistake a spider for your dog?"

"Weren't you listening, I said it was proberly our dog's fur."

"Ohh, hey-- you don't have a dog!" She said her eyes gleaming from the chandelier hanging from the roof.

"Ohh, you just didn't see her because she's….at the vet! A puppy has to get her shots!"

"Really? What kind of dog is she?" Gabriella asked curiously, I didn't know she was this into animals.

"Uhh, well……. you know…." My acting skills may be great but I don't know anything when it comes to dogs, or animals for that matter.

"So, G-G, what are you doing here? In my house, uninvited, on a Saturday afternoon, cleaning?" I asked her getting straight to the point.

"Well you see Taylor was studying so I couldn't go over by her and of curse you know it's not like I can go over by Chad and hang out. And Troy's over by his Grandparents so I figured, 'Hey! Why don't I go by Sharpay and Ryan?'"

I heard the back door slam. Why is everyone slamming doors today? As sudden as the question appeared in my mind, as sudden the answer appeared. Ryan was giving me some sort of signal, now all I have to do is find out what it means.

"Shar, we're—I mean, I'm ready…………….for my close up!" Ryan said while walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Ohh, so I'm just some sort of back up friend you have in case everyone's busy?" I asked her, I wiggled my eyebrows and pretended to be angry.

"Ohh, well you know how it goes." She sighed dramatically and fell unto our living room couch. "I'm just kidding! Today's our monthly sleepover! Taylor, Kelsi, Troy and Chad are on their way. It's going to be sooo much fun!"

"That's today? As in March the 17th? Which is today?" There I go babbling again.

"You guys didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not! We'd never forget something as important like that!"

Suddenly, a blurred ring tune rang through the mansion. I knew it was a ring tune because my old cell phone had that same tune on it. Gabriella jumped up from off the couch and headed for the stair.

"Is that my cell phone? I left it upstairs, be right back! It's proberly Taylor." Ryan and I breathed out sighs of relief.

"Wait a second, Maddie's upstairs with her bags!" Ryan exclaimed suddenly before he sprinted up the stairs.

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

I dived for my bag as my cell phone rang. Ryan told me to go upstairs into Sharpay's room after we ran up the stairs. He didn't tell me which room was hers, but then again, how could anyone miss it? It had a big glittering star and her name under it.

Which one is it? Which one is it? I desperately tried to remember which bag my cell phone was in. Finally! I pulled it out violently and dived into Sharpay's closet, which wasn't a walk in closet as I would've expected but who cares about that right now? I hid behind her winter jackets and looked through the cracks in the door, just as her door opened and a Hispanic looking girl with brownish blackish hair bounced into the room.

My cell was no longer ringing as I had sadly, ignored the call from London. Sure I wanted to speak to her, but it was just not the time! The girl walked over to Sharpay's dressing table and picked up what I assume was her cell phone. She looked at it oddly before she put it back on the dressing table.

"That's funny, I thought I heard my phone ringing?" She merely shrugged her shoulders and walked around Sharpay's bed tripped over my bags and fell with a loud thump. Sharpay slammed open her bedroom door and looked around for Gabi but didn't see her.

"Where is she?" Sharpay asked Ryan worriedly, "You don't think she found—"

"I'm over here," Gabriella said and embarrassingly stood up and dusted imaginary lint off of her clothes. Her cheeks were bright red as she continued," I tripped over some bags, I didn't see hem and I –Who's bags are those?"

"Uhh, mine! Umm… Aunt Helene brought them back for me when she went to Canada. She only now sent them and Martin must've brought them up for me!" Sharpay stuttered, trying to get her lies to flow.

"Ohh, well ok. Tay-Tay's outside I think. I just got a message from her! Let's get this party started!" She clapped her hands them took a step over my suitcases and walked out the room. _Someone's on a sugar rush._

"Maddie? Maddie? Where are you?" Sharpay whispered out.

"I'mb phere." I spat out one of her long sleeves that found it's way inside of my mouth and kicked open her closet door.

"That was a close one! But you know what this means right?" Ryan stated seriously.

"Yes—we have to can-"

"MORE PIZZA!!" Ryan shouted out happily cutting off Sharpay.

"Ryan, let's focus with the problem at hand and I promise you, you'll get pizza."

"With cheese?" Ryan asked wide eyed, his ocean sea eyes gleaming with even more excitement.

"Yes, with cheese." Sharpay sighed, while shaking her head.

"Did you call me?" the Hispanic looking girl appeared in Sharpay's doorway with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Nope! But, I was going to call for pizza!" Ryan said happily, "wanna help?"

"Ok! Shar--…..pays?" She glanced over at me and Sharpay and blinked her eyes several times before Ryan spoke up.

"Pizza? Gabi? Hello?" Ryan waved his hand in front of Gabriella's face and shrugged his shoulders after he turned back to face us.

No one spoke. There was just a deadly silence. I was wondering how this Gabi girl, as Ryan called her, was going to react to seeing two of the same person. I'm positive Ryan and Sharpay were thinking about it too. I still don't see what the big surprise is though. I see double, well I used to see double all the time back at the Tipton. I looked up and saw the Gabriella girl's eye's bulging as she re-opened her bottle of water and took a sip.

"Are you ok, Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because, all of your water fell inside of your shirt." Ryan said, finishing it off for her.

I suddenly felt so out pf place. Here, in Sharpay and Ryan's house. In Sharpay's room and so on. It was awkward having someone you didn't know gawk at you for looking like someone you don't even know properly. I felt a knot in my stomach, I didn't want to be there anymore. With them, the Evans. I wanted to go back to the hotel that was filled with everyone I knew and loved. An icon I saw on msn as Corrie's picture flashed through my mind. _Life isn't trying to pass me buy, it's trying to run me over! _How fitting.

_

* * *

_

_XD_

**A/N Ha! HA! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! ) does crazy dance Once again, I repeat, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been busy, you know, with life and friends. Drama, drama, drama. Especially teachers. . I swear, they're out to get me! ;p So……. Can you guys please check out my other story ….What's it called again? Oh—yeah! The Consequences Of Underage Drinking. It's not doing so good. One person reviewed for the actual chapter. I feel so sad. cries You know what'll make me feel better? You got it! So, you know how this works out, you review, I continue. Or the wait will be even longer than it was for this one! le gasp Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. You guys all rock HARDCORE! . Thanks for reading, and now…….REVIEW!**

**Thanks again for not giving up on me!**

**Ash **


	6. Picture Imperfect

**A/N. le gasp Hey everyone! I'm back! And this is going to be my fastest update……ever!!!! Aren't you happy? ) I also wanted to tell you guys that because you kept mixing up Trevor with the suite life Trevor, his new name is Ricky. Oh- and Troy and Sharpay don't get along too much either! Just wanted to let you know……The only thing I'm asking you guys to do is review! This chapter is pretty confusing for both, the readers (I guess) and Sharpay and Maddie. It changes the whole mood of the story, because like I told my bestest bud, wish on a star ox. This is not going to be one of those 'We're all just peachy fine because life is brilliant and blah blah blah.' You know, the kind where everything that happens is ALWAYS good! There's nothing that's going to happen that might make the twins upset…..if you catch what I'm saying. For the last chapter, I was very disappointed with the amount of reviews I got…….it was either three, or four…….So hopefully, we'll be able to bring the amount of reviews up a bit.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Herschey's, one of my bffl who just happened to review for every chapter! And to wish on a star ox who edited it and made it sound more smarticle! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Sharpay, no Ryan, no Gabi.Only disney has that kinda money... o.O ohh! But I do own the book 'Adopted For the Young: Hellos and Goodbyes'**

_

* * *

_

XD

**Chapter 6**

**Picture Imperfect**

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

"Gabi, umm, do you like my mannequin? Aunt Helen brought it back for me... so I could try on my outfits, without really trying them on!" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh." Gabi breathed out, "She seems very... realistic." Even though she was saying it, I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't push the subject either. _I knew I always liked this girl!_

Ryan gave Gabi, who was now back to normal, a wad of tissues which she embarrassingly dabbed against her shirt.

"Hey, would you like to borrow one of my shirts?" I asked her, trying to get her out of the room, in a nice way, so I could talk to Maddie.

"Sure! You know what to do." I told her as I glanced over at Ryan.

"Do you need some help?" he asked her cheekily while following her out of the door.

"Sure thanks Ryan!" It was finally dawning on her, I guess, "What on earth-Of course not!"

"Hey, a guy can dream can't he?" I heard him ask her in the hallway. I turned face Maddie who no unfroze herself. Everything changed almost instantly. I suddenly felt awkward and distant as I studied my sister's face wondering why I was feeling so, so odd! I looked into her eyes, which were a red-ish brown, instead of a gray-ish brown like mine. I could tell she was very uncomfortable with the way I was just starring, or, maybe it's something else that's bothering her? _So this is how Ryan's twin thing works._ It was the first time I had ever felt like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly.

"Nothing, Sharpay. Why would you think something's wrong?" She walked over to her bags and pulled out a think envelope with her name in bold, out of her duffel bag and sat Indian style on my bedroom floor. She looked intently at the envelope, then heaved a heavy sigh and put it back into her bag. I saw her pull out a video iPod, I looked at her, unsure of what to do or think.

Did I do something wrong? Does she want me to leave? Is she mad at me? When did talking to my twin sister become so hard? This was all so new to me because Ryan, he took care of everything. I've never felt what Ryan felt, well, only sometimes. And it had to be something really big, and I wouldn't feel it because I'd already feel the same exact way. I hesitantly sat next to her and watched her every move. I'm becoming a bit stalker-ish aren't I?

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied. That's a good start, now if I can only get her eyes off of that stupid iPod. I glanced at it her music player and saw she was looking at a video.

"Who's that?" It was an Asian girl I was talking about and she was jumping up and down and clapping her hands (a bit stupidly if you ask me).

"That's London, she's my best friend." Maddie said emotionlessly, still looking at the little screen.

"Oh, well, okay." I scratched my hand nervously. What to do? What to do? The silence was really starting to get to me.

"What do you think we should do?" Okay Sharpay, just try and start a conversation... again. It was good thing Ryan's with Gabi and I'm going to count my lucky stars and hope that Taylor and the rest of the gang won't come until later.

"I don't know. I could bunk at a hotel, I guess, if you want."

"What? NO! Of course not! I would never-no! I was thinking more along the lines of just telling them, my friends I mean." That was it! Thatâ€™s what Iâ€™m going to do!

After finalizing everything in my mind, I replied.

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone!." I stood up abruptly and called for Gabriella before Maddie could protest, if she was going to move, which I highly doubt. Gabi bounced into the room happily, I noticed she didn't change her top, but ignored it because it wasn't very important right now.

"Yeah?" She was covered in cookie dough and it was hanging unto her hair and her face.

"What happened to you? I asked her skeptically.

"Long story. What'd you call me for?" She asked patiently.

"Uh, did Taylor come yet?" No! Don't back out yet Sharpay!

"No, not yet, she said she got a flat tire so she called Chad to help her fix it. And you know with him helping her, she'll probably be here in an hour." She giggled laughing at what I think is her very first insult!

"Gabi, meet my triplet sister, Maddie! Maddie, meet Gabriella."

"Hi Maddie!" Gabi flashed her a wide smile but looked away when Maddie didn't respond. Well, she's taking this rather well. How come she doesn't think she's the mannequin?

"Wait, so you don't think Aunt Helen gave her to me?" I asked, rather stupidly. It's too much for one person to handle in a moment!

"Really Sharpay, I mean come on! Three reasons why I didn't believe you: Firstly I'm the 'freaky math girl' and I know all! Secondly, I'm your best friend! You know you can't hide anything from lil' old me! And lastly, one word, two syllables: Ryan."

"Well, that clears everything up! I knew he could never keep a secret! That little wretch!"

"Hiya Maddie!" she repeated, when Maddie glanced up and forced a smile Gabi walked towards her. Maddie took off her iPod, placed it on her bed and turned to Gabi as she stuck out her hand.

"I take it, you're Gabi?" Maddie raised her eyebrow. Whoa, freaky! That was the same reaction I had towards Gabriella when I first met her! Gabi nodded her head, wildly flinging cookie dough all over my squeaky clean room, and stuck out her hand which Maddie shook.

"Hey, hey hey! Watch it! You're flinging all of your cookie dough all over my room!" The doorbell rang and I hurried downstairs to see who it was, Gabi followed me instantly down the stairs where as Maddie stayed up in my room.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" Gabi sounded hurt.

"Don't worry, she just needs time to….¦.adjust!" Gabi just shrugged her shoulders and smiled once more. Now, if only I could take my own advice...

"Hey Maddie, do you want to come and help me and Ryan make some cookies?" Gabi asked hopefully.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to intrude." Maddie took her iPod off my bed and put it back into her bag. She pulled out a big, thick, hard cover book with a glittery cover: _Adopted For the Young: Hellos and Goodbyes._ I arched my eyebrows and looked at the book oddly.

"That... seems interesting." I told her truthfully.

"Wish I could say the same," she replied sarcastically. "All they do is tell you what to do, and what not to do."

"So, that's why you're so quiet all of a sudden!" I said trying to make her smile. Too bad it didn't work. She frowned and flipped open the book to a marked page.

"You know I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She cut me off and flipped a page idly.

"Are you sure? Because I'm-" I tried to apologize, but she just wouldn't listen! She's just too stubborn!

"I know!" She slammed her book shut, irritably. I felt my heart beat speed up as I stood up and crossed my arms angrily.

"Will you stop cutting me off? I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Well you don't need to because there's nothing you have to apologize for!" Maddie threw her book to the side and stood up, a frown visible on her face.

"You know what? I don't need this!" She stalked out of my room and headed down the stairs haughtily. She looked just like me when she pushed passed Ryan and Gabriella. I quickly followed her downstairs, not wanting her to leave me alone. I wanted to spend more time with her, but she was being so difficult!

"Where are you going?" I asked her, pushing pass Gabi and Ryan again, oblivious to the fact that Maddie and I had just interrupted 'moment'.

"I don't know! And frankly, I don't care! As long as I'm away from you, I'm happy!" she yelled out to me, slamming the front door shut. Why is everyone only slamming doors today? I turned to face Ryan and Gabriella and shrugged my shoulders sheepishly. This is great. Way to go Sharpay! Maddie just came, and somehow you manage to make her hate you within 2 hours. Way to go... Ice Queen.

_

* * *

_

XD

**Umm….. I hope you liked it! Go ahead and review! Because I'm pretty busy and I just might accidentally not be able to update. Or, I just might delete the story. I think it's getting a bit old….. Anywoos. I've got two, new stories coming out. All of which I'm co writing with my pals from school who are too lazy to post their own stories! I'm also going to have 2 oneshots coming out, one which is going to be cooed with WISH ON A STAR OX! So You guys better watch out for that! You know how much of an awesome writer she is! **

**Much luv!**

**Ash**


	7. Mistakes and Mishaps

**Chapter 7**

**Mistakes and Mishaps**

_XD_

* * *

I stood there angrily outside of the Evans' front door. I had no idea why I did what I did. I leaned my head back on the door and thought about how over-dramatic I was being. I saw Sharpay's hurt expression crossing my mind. Sighing, I checked my watch: Three minutes had past and no one had barged out of the front door yet. Wasn't anyone going to come and see if I'm alright? 

Having had enough, I walked down the Evans' front steps; they probably think I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something like that. They're probably laughing at the image of me, strolling around the new streets looking dazed. Well, I'll prove them wrong. I'll show them Maddie Fitzpatrick can do just about anything with her keen sense of direction! Stupid Sharpay…

I stormed down the driveway and walked down the sidewalk, making my way through the semi-crowded neighborhood. It was filled with teenagers, all giving me odd looks and shared surprised glances with each other. What is with this town? _What?_ They've never seen a girl walk down the street before?

"Ice Queen…walking? … Fight…Porsche." I heard snippets of people's conversations as I passed by. I was angry and I didn't even know why. Maybe this walk will clear up my mind. I shoved past people and gave everyone a glare if they looked at me, this was really starting to tick me off.

After fifteen minutes of walking, my stomach growled in hunger, begging me to feed it. My throat was itchy and the cold dry air I was breathing in wasn't really helping. The skies darkened above; exhausted and irritably, I stopped in front of a nearby café and dug into my back pocket, praying I would find money crumpled in it. Now, if I was with London I wouldn't have this problem, I thought bitterly.

I finally produced a ten dollar bill. After straightening out the bill I pushed one of the glass doors open, a gush of cool breeze sweeping over my body as soon as I stepped inside. The café was warm and cozy. It had a deep orange painted on the walls -- not the vomit, eye burning kind but a soothing, kind of dark orange. It looked kind of piney, but then again it didn't. Against the wall there was a huge flat-screen TV with two couches positioned before it.

The couches were a deep shade of lime green, the difference kind of similar as with the orange. There were many perfectly chosen pieces of artwork hanging on the sides of the walls. On the other side of the room there was a jukebox so you could pick which song you wanted to listen to. There were also small metal tables and chairs scattered around the room. This place was infested with teenagers all chatting, or watching some stupid soccer game on the TV. Many were, in fact, crowded around the TV cheering on their team; some others were hanging around by the jukebox and the rest were just sitting with their friends, chatting up a storm.

Suddenly, all the noise came to a halt. Only the TV was heard, and it hardly sounded like anyone was breathing except me. All eyes were, unfortunately, glued to me with every movement I made. I took a step forward and it was like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. I looked down at my clothes and then looked back up again. I wasn't wearing anything bad, just a pair of jeans with a long T-shirt with a picture of a skull over a guitar and tons of glitter.

I shrugged it off and walked over toward the cashier. It was a guy who looked like he was in his early twenties; he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. If I hadn't been in such a fowl mood, honestly, I probably would've thought he was cute. As soon as I walked up to the register everyone seemed to learn how to breathe again and recommenced chatting with their friends, continuing on with their lives; they were still very aware of my presence, though. I could sense they were talking about me. I'm not deaf and I'm not dumb, but apparently some people here were because a few of them were pointing conspicuously at me.

"Hey Sharpay. Your usual, right? Where's Ryan?" the guy behind the counter asked me before I could even get a word out.

"I'm not Sharpay, I'm Maddie," I stated angrily, "and I'd like to have a French Vanilla." I left out the please on purpose because he called me Sharpay. The boy let out a forced laugh before he continued to talk.

"Very funny, Sharpay. Now tell me, where's Ryan?" he asked again.

As if I wasn't pissed off before...

"I am not Sharpay! I'm Maddie! Ryan's home! Get me my coffee!" I stomped my foot and clenched my hands into a ball. The guy gave me a weird look before he started up again. These Albuquerque people never catch on, do they?

"Earth to Sharpay, welcome back. You'd think, me being your older step-cousin and all, I'd get some respect…" he mumbled to himself and went to get my coffee. I turned around to find everyone looking at me again. I glared at anyone who caught my eye and they all turned around, pretending they didn't care. I was already in a bad mood, and this was definitely _not_ something I needed.

"Here you are," I turned back around, "one Soy Latté." I frowned at the boy, was it his first day or something?

"But I wanted a French Vanilla!" I glared at him, I was really beginning to lose my cool.

"But you always have a Soy Lat—"

"Never mind!" I turned around and stomped out of the Café.

"Drama Queen… spoiled little rich girl… Ice Queen reigns again!" I heard what they all said, and I found it my place to ignore them. Not one of them knew me; they didn't know anything about me, and they never will. Ice Queen… that's the second time today! And that crazy guy said he's my step-cousin. Step-cousin, honestly! Was he trying to play me for a fool?

I stomped along the sidewalk with my head bent. It had become noticeably darker since I came out of that stupid café, but I ignored it. I no longer desired any stimulating liquid to ease my soul and calm my worries. The people on the sidewalk made sure they didn't come into contact with me, watching where I stepped so there wasn't any annoying collisions occurring. I saw that I was no longer walking on the sidewalk; instead of cement, grass and dirt was under my feet. A cold, gentle breeze made me shiver and hug myself in pity.

I looked around, having no idea where I was. I couldn't even see the café from here. I looked up, the sight of a park greeting my eyes. How cliché, it's just like in all of those stories. The girl goes to the park, someone finds her and they live happily ever after. This obviously was not the case with me. I checked my watch, noticing I had been gone for over half an hour now and still no sign of Sharpay, Ryan or her nitwitted friend Gabriella. I don't know why I don't like Gabriella. Maybe it's because she reminds me of London? Who knows.

I walked over to the swing set and made myself comfortable. I thought about Sharpay. Why was I mad at her anyway? A single raindrop fell on my head, jolting me back into reality. I looked up into the dark purple sky and watched as the raindrops fell down until it became an official rainstorm. I didn't move. I simply sat there ignoring the rain, ignoring my hunger, ignoring the thunder, ignoring the world.

I wondered what they were doing now. I checked my watch again, only seven minutes had passed. Wow, time flies when you're sitting in the rain. Why would Sharpay want to hide me from her friends? I know she 'showed' me to Gabriella, but what if she decided to store me away into her closet until her friend left? I felt like some article of clothing she just got from 'Aunt Helen'. I scowled at Aunt Helen, whoever she was. I frowned at the thought of Sharpay. I am so pissed at her right now.

I wished I was back in Boston. I'm sure this would've never happened. I'm sure I would've never felt this disowned. I smiled when I thought about everyone. Sure I was happy when my mom told me I wasn't really Liam's sister, elated even, but I'd give anything to hear him calling me 'Fatty,' or to see Zack and Cody, Mr. Moseby, Carrie and London, even Esteban and Lance.

Okay, so maybe I didn't want to see Liam, or hear him at all. That little brat ruined my sweet sixteen, and a girl only turns sixteen once in her lifetime! Well, it turned out okay, in the end. Tears of confusion made their way down my cheeks, I sniffled and I pictured myself running away. Running away from everything, from everyone. Maybe I was being unreasonable, maybe a little over-dramatic.

I thought about how long I must've been gone, what Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella must be doing right now. I wonder if they really care. It looked like they cared when we first met. Then again, looks can be deceiving. I just feel _so _loved knowing that I'd been gone for almost an hour and there was still no sign of them. You'd think they'd find me by now. Well, if they were even looking, which they probably weren't. It was best not to get my hopes up.

Maybe, maybe I could really become a runaway. I could dye my hair black and cut it really, really short. Then, I could change my name to… to Michelle! Michelle Gowen. And I'll move to Mexico and have little Mexican babies.

'You know, Maddie, for a supposedly smart girl you really do think of some stupid things,' I told myself bitterly. I watched with fascination as three of my mascara-mixed-with-water teardrops fell onto my hand. Two of the teardrops joined together to form this big one, while another drop remained by itself, going in the opposite direction. How ironic.

I saw a pair of black shiny shoes pounding against the grass hurriedly making their way towards me. I didn't look up and I didn't even move when they halted to a stop in front of me. I knew who it was; I just didn't know why that person was here. It was as if that person really cared, standing in front of me appearing to be soaking wet. The person called out my name softly and asked me if I was okay. Finally, someone who cared, someone who was actually worried and concerned when I ran away. He pulled me into a hug and even though I didn't smile on the outside, I smiled on the inside. My hero had finally arrived.

Ryan and I stood there in the rain hugging. We didn't talk, there was no communication going on. It was as if he had done this on numerous occasions. We stood there, for however long I didn't care. I didn't care that my hair, outfit, and makeup were all ruined. I was just happy someone came to save the day.

_XD_

_

* * *

_

_I finally finsihed, I'm not to fond of it but whatever. If you like it, you're awesome, if you don't, you're still awesome. Different people, different opinions. Thanks to Sophia for correcting all the mistakes I made. Review?_

_Ash_


End file.
